Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a control method for a server, a control method for an information processing system, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known information processing system in which a server and a plurality of information processing apparatuses are connected to one another via a network and time of the server and that of plurality of information processing apparatuses are synchronized to the time that the server measures (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-108539).
Generally, the server manages setting information (hereinafter, referred to as “master data”) that is applied to all the information processing apparatuses included in the information processing system, and each information processing apparatus manages at least a part of the master data (hereinafter, referred to as “device-use master data”). Here, when the setting information applied to one of the information processing apparatuses is changed, the information processing apparatus transmits the changed setting information (hereinafter, referred to as “change information”) to the server. The server reflects the change information to the master data and writes a time T, which the server measures when the change information is reflected to the master data, (hereinafter, referred to as a “reflection time T”) in the master data. On the other hand, another of the information processing apparatuses periodically inquires to the server whether or not the change information has been reflected to the master data, and reflects the change information to the device-use master data of the other of the information processing apparatuses in a case that the change information has been reflected to the master data. Specifically, when the reflection time T written in the master data is the time between the time when the current inquiry has been sent and the time when a previous inquiry has been sent, the server transmits change information corresponding to the reflection time T to the other of the information processing apparatuses. The other of the information processing apparatuses, to which the change information has been sent, reflects the change information to the device-use master data. As a result, the change information is shared between the respective information processing apparatuses that compose the information processing system and, thus, the device-use master data in each of the respective information processing apparatuses is synchronized.
However, there may be a case that a user changes the time measured by the server. Specifically, in a case that the user changes the time measured by the server after the previous inquiry is sent from the other of the information processing apparatuses, the reflection time T may be changed to time prior to the time when the previous inquiry is sent. In this case, even when an inquiry is newly sent from another of the information processing apparatuses, the change information corresponding to the reflection time T is not transmitted to the other of the information processing apparatuses since the reflection time T does not exists between the time when the previous inquiry is sent and the time when the current inquiry is sent. As a result, the change information is not reflected to the device-use master data, and thus the device-use master data in each of the respective information processing apparatuses is not synchronized.
In other words, there has been a problem that, when the time measured by the server is changed, there is possibility that the change information is not transmitted to another information processing apparatus and thus device-use master data of each of the respective information processing apparatuses cannot be surely synchronized.